Pega-Rider's Fanfi-Kun Fanfic Idea Magazine
by Pega-Rider
Summary: Hello, readers! This magazine serves as placeholder for story ideas in form of pilot chapters or trailers before it is released as a separate story, and some random oneshots. This may also contain the highlights for upcoming chapters, akin to Televi-kun magazine! Read one for a try and speak your mind for the opinion of release! [LATEST ISSUE: April 2017 - Overwatch: Level Up!]


**_Pega-Rider:_** **Hello, guys! ON-DORIYAAAA! It's me, Pega-Rider back in action after more than two years missing from the fanfiction-verse! Yeah, you hear it right! It's me! Well, sorry for the long absence, as I had to take care of my real life business, and it involves school and moving. About moving, you guys probably had heard it from the status update in my profile. And the school? Well, in fact, I was jam-packed with school schedule and writing thesis so I can graduate. I couldn't make it to October last year due to grades, monetary, and research problems, and I had to compensate for those. After days and months of tedious work, I finally graduated around two days ago, on April 1. No, I'm not making April Fools joke here. If I did, I would have been done it that day. SO, with the fact that now I'm graduated and having much more spare time until I find my job, I can get back writing fun stuffs here! \\(^w^)/**

 **For those who have been waiting for update for my fanfics, especially Kamen Rider Gaim Magica, I'm sorry for the long delay. I'm trying to get it back into gear, now with some of people interested to take the offer for co-writing the story. Oh, I also have a project in mind, and it will be released soon. What kind of project, you say? Why don't you see this sneak peek pf what's coming? Alright guys! Check it out!**

* * *

 _In near future, the electronics technology has been utilized widely, prospered beyond our expectations in our time._

The various scenes showed what it looked like futuristic city, resembling that of Tokyo, but with more sophisticated electronic equipment, such as floating LCD and billboards, monorails, electric-powered cars, and holographic advertisement boards.

Some Omnic robots were performing their tasks which could have been done by humans, such as selling bakery, taking care of children, cleaning the street and windows, cutting wild grasses, et cetera.

 _And the omnics have been created to aid humanity with their tasks for better life._

A certain factory was producing the Omnics, starting from the parts creation, assembly on conveyor belt with robotic equipment, and security coding, imprinted with laser-like device.

 _To balance the life of humanity, both humans and omnics alike worked in daily basis... and vent out the stress after their duties in their unique ways._

In the day, humans and omnics worked in the various instances, and at the houses after work, the Omnics were performing cleaning chores, watching TV, playing with robotic dogs, and wrote some numbers in sudoku, while some humans went on drink and party, going to watch movies in theaters, and...

 _Video game... is one of the best stress relievers, and may be the best definition of 'having fun' for some people..._

Some people were playing video games in arcade, computers, mobile phones, and handhelds.

The scene shifted to a brown-haired girl in her end teenagers, wearing blue shirt emblazoned with bunny-like crest on the center front, blue tight jeans, pink sneakers, and pink headphones emblazoned with similar crests on both sides over her head. Her face sports pink triangular marks on her cheeks, and upon the closer look, this girl seemed to be enthusiastic, looking at the game she was playing on a handheld resembling Nintendo 3DS, with a pink, spherical mascot character with spiky hair, green gloves and goggles, and a goggle over his orange anime-esque eyes she controlled jumping over platforms and buildings in the screen, whacking some helix-shaped orange enemies on the way.

* * *

 _...Until, it happened._

The TV screen flickered just after the title screen of a game (particularly Mighty Action X) appeared, before disappearing in pixels, and the helix-like enemy characters broke out in vast numbers, entering several Omnics in vicinity. The moments after they went inactive and limp for seconds, until their eyes glowed... red.

 _The Bugster Outbreak._

* * *

A kid suddenly grabbed his head over grave headache and fell on his knees before succumbing on his sides, and soon, orange blobs materialized over and enveloped his body, which formed a golem-like entity with green eyes, looking like roughly built clay statue due to its rouch structure. Its helical arms elongated and smashed nearby game machines, before breaking out of a building.

 _But then..._

The scenes shifted to a closer look of a pink spiked hair, lime green mantle on right shoulder, a hand holding sword with curved and jagged orange blade as if it was enveloped with flames, a rod extending to a whip, and then a tire, with revving motorcycle engine accompanying its shaking movement.

 _...They, have arrived._

The four Riders possessing those attributes stood gallantly over their adversaries, with the navy SWAT-like Rider with red eyes wearing the mantle pointing its gun forward, cyan knight-like Rider with yellow eyes holding the sword posing a charging stance with its sword pulled backward and its other hand lunged forward, the bright pink lolita-like Rider with green eyes holding the whip in a pretty seductive pose, and a magenta fighter-like Rider with orange eyes riding a yellow motorcycle with blue eyes holding a hammer-like weapon over its shoulders.

* * *

(Cue Music: EXCITE by Daichi Miura

The scene shifted to the previously appeared brown-haired girl carrying the handheld in her hands, while walking in a corridor of what it looked like to be an university. Upon looking at the watch on her wrist...

 **Brown-haired girl: "Oh snap! I'm late!"**

The girl then rushed towards to a classroom, and just after she slid the door open, she had found the class filled with people, with the teacher not yet present.

 **Brown-haired girl: "I thought I was gonna be late..."**

She sighed in relief, chuckling rather awkwardly.

 _The second-year student in Medical School Faculty of Kawagoe University, Hana Song._

The brown-haired girl, Hana was greeting her friends at the university.

 **Hana: "Hey there!"  
Hana's friends: "Hello! Up for Alfheim tonight?"  
Hana: "Of course!"**

At another scene she was seen holding her book upright, reading at it while laying on her back.

 **Hana: "Well, here goes nothing!"**

She then fell asleep soon after.

 _A normal average student has another side!_

Hana was seen playing games on her handheld, jumping in joy upon clearing the stage, before the scene shifting to her sitting on a chair while wearing a visor-like VR device, playing ALfheim Online as a hammer-wielding fairy. Her avatar in that game wore blue-and-pink tunic with bunny emblem on the front, retaining her brown hair and face markings. On her display name above her head was " ".

 **Hana: "When it comes to games, I'm the pro!"**

smashed several enemies with her hammer, including minotaurs, golems, and dragons. Another scene shifted to her avatar in rather futuristic, space-based setting firing her guns at robotic enemies.

 **Hana: "You'll see the rad skills of the Genius Gamer, !"**

* * *

The scene shifted to ruins of a city, where a dark-skinned woman with doctor coat over her blue professional shirt and black cotton pants rushing to the victim of war along with the two nurses, performing an emergency-first aid.

 **Dark-skinned woman: "There's nothing I can't cut."**

 _"The Fighting Doctor" who is said to possess flawless medical record, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari._

Pharah was seen facing Hana rather seriously.

 **Pharah: "Do** ** _not_** **ever interfere with doctor's job. Understand that?!"**

She then left the room, irritated.

* * *

The scene then shifted to a woman with blue skin and violet hair in doctor coat over skin-tight pink body suit with open cleavage, twirling a gamepad-like gun, and then to her pointing a finger gun at the screen.

 **Purple-skinned woman: "Bang."**

 _The unrelenting unlicensed doctor vowing revenge against Bugster for her loss of medical license, Dr. Widowmaker._

Dr. Widowmaker was seen practicing shooting in a basement before it shifted to her facing Hana rather provocatively.

 **Dr. Widowmaker: "Why don't we stop playing doctor, and enjoy the real game, instead?"**

She faced a green draconic humanoid monster in a woods, frowning with sight of anger clearly reflected from her eyes.

 **Dr. Widowmaker: "You...! I'll make you pay for the hard days of my life!"**

* * *

A rather voluptuous woman wearing doctor coat over her pink dress and black skirt, with bun-like brown hair and a hair pin piercing the bun, was sitting behind a table, conversing with a seemingly troubled man, before switching to her walking in the street while looking for bakery.

 **Voluptuous woman: "Wow~! This looks so tasty~!"**

 _The sweet-toothed and sweet-hearted psychologist and the fellow avid gamer, Mei Ling Zhou._

Mei was seen conversing with Hana, patting her shoulder before leaving.

 **Mei: "Keep up the good job, good sport!"**

She then was seen sitting on a chair behind a table, looking at standing Pharah.

 **Mei: "Honestly, I think she has good potential in her."**

* * *

A young woman with brown spiked hair took shots with her camera hanging from around her neck. She was wearing brown leather jacket over yellow Hawaiian-styled shirt and pants with matching color, as well as orange sunglasses. She then was seen conversing with police and looking at the crashed game center, picking up a Kirby-like plush doll.

 **Hawaiian shirt woman: "Well, well, let's have us a good race, won't we, love?"**

 _The journalist investigating on the hot trails of Bugster breakout case, Lena Oxton the Tracer._

Tracer was seen kissing her redheaded girlfriend, Emily on the lips in a room, before the scene shifting to her walking around Hana and leaning towards her closer.

 **Tracer: "Hey, genius gamer. Wouldja say if ya help me in this case a bit?"**

* * *

A young woman with cyan long hair in nurse outfit was seen rushing a bedridden boy along a corridor of some sort, seemingly below the grounds, with a blonde older woman in doctor coat over her professional suit helping her taking the boy, with Hana watching.

 _The nurse working as assistant for Cyber Rescue Unit, Yui Kasugano._

The nurse, Yui was facing Hana at a game convention, sighing at her in deadpan.

 **Yui: "If you keep playing around like this, you can't be a doctor."**

Yui then walked away, leaving Hana perplexed at her words.

* * *

A young man in black business suit was giving a speech in a convention, and announcing a game to be released.

 **Young man: "Ladies and Gentlemen! Here we are, after years of wait, the game has arrived!"**

 _And The gamer veteran prodigy and young CEO of Genm Corporation, Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto._

Kirito was seen sitting behind the workdesk in president room, meeting with various parties, before shifting to him in another office, conversing with older man.

 **Minister of Health: "I'm appreciating the support you gave to us by providing the Rider equipment."  
Kirito: "My pleasure, Mr. Minister."**

At yet another scene, Kirito was seen sitting on the chair behind his work desk in his room, with a ginger-haired woman in professional suit, straddling him while smiling lovingly at, her face dropped some sweat as she seemed to have moved a lot on that position, in a passionate heat.

 **Ginger-haired woman: "Kirito..."  
Kirito: "Asuna..."  
Asuna (the ginger-haired woman): "It felt so good with you..." *kisses Kirito at the lips***

* * *

At a rooftop in the night, a curly-haired man was seen conversing with a green draconic humanoid entity with red right arm and carrying sharp bone lance on his back; smiling as he played the games in a handheld not unlike Hana's. The man was in fact, Parad the Bugster and the dragon man was Graphite, of same kin.

 **Parad: "Fate is like, Puzzle game to me."  
Graphite: "Humph. Just when will we ever 'solve' that puzzle?"**

Then, in a building corridor, Graphite was seen spreading golden sparkles from his handheld gamepad-like weapon, infecting a person out of a threat.

* * *

 _And in this medical-centric drama alternate setting, their point of views clash in more ways than one!_

 **Pharah: "Student, what do you** ** _really_** **know about treating patients?"  
Hana: "And what do you understand how a patient feel?!"  
Pharah: "A half-baked student like you should NOT lecture me about handling patient!"**

Hana: "I always wanted to be a doctor since then, but I don't really know if I can really do it. Being a doctor must be hard, isn't it?"  
Mei: "I know you can. It's just, you don't know what to do."

Pharah: "A student who always spends her time playing video games all day should not belong here!"  
Hana: "But I'm aiming to be a doctor! That way I can help people as much as I can-"  
Pharah: *Slaps Hana*  
Yui: "Well, Well! As long as we work towards the same goal, why don't we at least work together?"  
Pharah: "If you won't let her interfere with our job, that is."  
Hana: "How mean."

Dr. Widowmaker: "Well, well. What a wonder to see the infamous "Fighting Doctor" here."  
Pharah: "It does not have anything to do with you."  
Dr. Widowmaker: "I just met your supervisor, and looks like she has special attention towards you, don't she? Maybe that has something to do of why you becomes a part of the club?"  
Pharah: *grabs Dr. Widowmaker's collar* "Unlicensed doctor have no right to talk about that!"  
Dr. Widowmaker: *swats Phara's hand away* "You have some guts there. So, why don't we have a game? You wouldn't hurt to have one, right?"

Kirito: "I see an endless potential inside you..."  
Hana: "Endless potential? Me?"  
Kirito: "Yes. The potential reflected from your selfless desire, like a pure crystal gleaming with the everlasting radiance."

?: "Onii-chan..."

Emily: "You sure you wanna investigate this case deeper? I heard government will do anything to keep the public's eyes away from it..."  
Tracer: "It's okay. There's nothin' to worry."

Pharah: "Why a person like you got a Gamer Driver, yet you don't have medical license...?"  
Tracer: "A gift from acquaintance, I guess? And let me tell you. I'm going to find the truth behind this Bugster fiasco."  
Mei: "An acquaintance?"

Parad: "My heart is racing~!"

Mercy: If we ignore this, the plague will soon become worse.  
Yui: And what can we do?

* * *

 _And this game, is a game-changer!_

Hana pulled out a pink game cartridge-like device, smirking as the wind blew her hair.

 **Hana: "I'll change the fate of patients... with my own both hands!"**

Hana spread her hands open before swinging it all the way from left to right, clenching the device, Rider Gashat firmly while facing her opponents.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 _With the Gashat and Gamer Driver, she transforms into a Gamer Rider!_

 **Hana: "Henshin!"**

And as Hana inserted the Gashat into a slot on the arcade-like belt device, Gamer Driver...

 **GASHATTO!**

And what it looked like her transformed form, jumped in a roll, before it shifted to the various parts of her body armor: The stubby-looking arms, the oversized boots, and the visor with anime-looking eyes, complete with the spiked hair similar to the previous Rider. Upon the zoom-out, her entire appearance was rather...

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Shorter and... chubbier...?

 _What? You call this a Rider?!_

 **Hana (Ex-Aid): Let's clear this game with no continues!**

Hana, transformed into her Level 1 Rider form of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer, struck a pose with a gamepad-like hammer, before running away from the orange clay golem-like monster from earlier. Then as she opened the lever covering the Gamer Driver...

 _And if it's about the game..._

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!**

The magenta Rider appeared in her place standing triumphantly with her fist raised up high, like growing up from her chibi shell!

 **LEVEL UP!**

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid achieved her Level 2 form!

 _And of course, the rivals are in her way of clearing the games!_

Pharah was seen holding the blue Gashat, facing her opponent calmly.

 **Pharah: "Transform."**

Then, the blue knight Rider slashed some opponents in the church, and jumping onto higher floor and knocking the enemies out, posing gallantly like a knight should.

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

 _The brave and gallant RPG Gamer and mighty sword-wielding knight, Kamen Rider Brave!_

Dr. Widowmaker pointed a navy Gashat like wielding a gun.

 **Dr. Widowmaker: "Transform."**

The navy SWAT Rider jumped aside with an acrobatic spin, shooting some Bugster enemies around her, twirling her gun.

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

 _The swift and sharp-shooting FPS Gamer, Kamen Rider Snipe!_

Mei posed cutely with a leg bent a little, and her hand holding gashat over shoulder, and the free hand closed.

 **Mei: "Henshin!"**

The twintailed lolita Rider from earlier jumped over an enemy before striking a cute pose with her hands forming heart sign over her chest, her anime eyes winking as she fired heart-like projectiles to the Bugsters, mesmerizing them in love before whipping them in a strong lash.

 **LOVE LOVE ROMANCE!**

 _The lovely and bewitching magical Visual Novel Gamer, Kamen Rider Momo!_

Tracer held her yellow Gashat forward before spinning stylishly, looking at her opponents provokingly while holding the Gashat near her Gamer Driver.

 **Tracer: "Hen~shin."**

The chibi Rider with body akin to Ex-Aid's but with racer-like helmet and a pair of handlebars on the sides of head swung her arm, and she mounted the tire-like cannons on her hand. The scene shifted to Ex-Aid riding the yellow motorbike with the similar head as the chibi form, racing against a Bugster with tin-like golden head and pipes on his back.

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

 _The fastest and most furious Racing Gamer, Kamen Rider Lazer!_

 _And standing on their way is..._

A black-colored version of Ex-Aid with red eyes, and purple accents on his body suit appeared before Brave and Ex-Aid in his Level 2 form, before the scene shifted to him attacking those two Riders, and some other Riders.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 _The mysterious, unrelenting ally of Bugsters, Kamen Rider Genm!_

hr

 _And the private corporation overseeing the fight against Bugster, the Overwatch Institute..._

A gorilla wearing business suit was seen sitting behind a work desk, seeing Ex-Aid fighting against the Bugsters, as well as other Riders. He seemed contemplating on how the situation will change.

 **Winston: "The hope of humanity... The Kamen Riders... They must be aware, that unpreparedness is one's greatest enemy."**

 _How this will change the fate of humanity, and the game deciding the destiny itself?! Watch it by yourself as The world of Kamen Rider has Leveled Up! In..._

 _ **Overwatch: LEVEL UP!**_

Suddenly the screen flickers black before abruptly switching to a pink-haired girl resembling Yui in rather cheerful-looking costume of white-and-yellow dress with green accents, with some musical notes decorating the skirt, wearing a mini-sized green hat with a key note sticking on it.

 **Poppy: "Clear all these games, and become the Super Doctor the savior of humanity!"**

And the screen flickers black again before abruptly switching to a black-hooded man wearing a skull-like mask.

 **?: "We... have arrived... Let the real game begin..."**

* * *

 **Pega-Rider: How's that for the new project's trailer? Interesting? I had fun of writing that one, and I love how to portray the Overwatch & SAO characters in a bit different way, especially at the AU setting. And yeah, I'm in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid hype. XD**

 **So yeah, the idea is, to write a story where Overwatch & SAO Characters working around the medical-themed setting, using Ex-Aid's core elements but with some elements from OW & SAO, and original ones. Therefore, there are some changes regarding the stories to be expected, although in that world, Overwatch only exists as a private corporation of some sort. And yeah, I include some elements from SAO as the plot device. Oh, yeah, this is also tied to my Kamen Rider fanfiction continuity, which means, it takes the same universe as Kamen Rider Gaim Magica. Anyways, enjoy and anticipate the story!**

 **And this is Pega-Rider, singing out! ON-DORIYAAA!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I, Pega-Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider series, Overwatch, and Sword Art Online. I only own the story, as well as the original characters, places, tools, and devices I made up for use in this fanfiction.**

 **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid © TOEI**  
 **Overwatch © Blizzard**  
 **Sword Art Online © Aniplex / Reki Kawahara**


End file.
